Bat Kid
by Little Person
Summary: "See ya around, Bat Kid" she chuckled softly before disappearing into the morning sky. Just who IS Catherine Pham? How does she know Batman so well? Chapters are based on the episodes of Season 1, Young Justice. (All characters belong to their creators) (Catherine is a OC and is not in the Young Justice show)


It was just after 11pm as Catherine pulled herself onto her roof. The stars had just appeared in the summer night sky, a normal time for it to be appearing. The air was not cold nor hot, it was just right. A soft cool breeze brushed past her cheeks as she laid her body down against the roof tiles.

''Good evening'' Catherine didn't take her eyes off the stars to look at the dark, tall figure that was looming over her.

''Evening Catherine'' the Saviour of Gotham stood his ground, not making any move.

''Well, what do you want?'' she turned her head to look at the man in the Bat costume, curious in what business her had with her.

''Where's Catwoman?''

''My Mentor? Australia. She has some... business to do apparently'' Cat shrugged and turned her gaze back to the stars. ''She'll be back in a few hours.''

''A team full of young heroes. Protégés and protégées'' Batman said before she could even ask anything.

''Doesn't your mentor has to be on the League or something? 'cause mine sure isn't"

"Yes. I'm your mentor." Batman jumped down from the roof, his cape following behind him gracefully. To her, it almost looked like he flew, exactly like a Bat.

Catherine followed after him, stumbling at her landing. She decided to stay silent and let him speak. she gasped quickly as if she remembered something. Taking a pair of sunglasses from the pocket of her sweatpants and a black beanie she put them on even though there was no sunlight. She continued to walk, hardly skipping a beat.

_If anyone from school saw me, I'm so dead._

Many of the students from her school Gotham North were normally wondering around the streets at this time of night, so just in case. They both walked to the black vehicle on the street next to her favourite large tree. The branches filled with many leaves hid the Bat mobile from onlookers. Catherine slid into the passenger seat, turning to face Batman.

"Fill me in."

The trip did not take very long, yet he managed to tell her every detail about what the team was and what was expected if she was to be his protégée. She had decided on an alias, Bat Kid. "Bat" because she was the protégée of Batman and "Kid" because she was young and was not exactly a fully grown teen yet. As Cat had told him her chosen alias, he took one hand off the steering wheel and typed something in the controls next to it. He had finished and she felt that she had to ask a few questions.

"Don't you already have a protégé or protégée?"

"Yes."

"A name would be nice."

"...Robin."

"Who?''

Batman was quite surprised at the fact that she did not know him. Surely she watched the news?

They stopped in front of a dark alleyway. The streets were empty apart from the littered rubbish everywhere.

"Why are we here?" she asked slowly. She did not expect to be talking with Batman here, in an old, dirty alleyway.

"Do you need me to detonate a bomb? Beat up a bunch of thugs? What?"

Batman stayed silent and did not answer any of her questions. Instead, he walked towards a phone booth and opened the door.

"Walk in after me" he said before stepping inside the booth, a yellow glow lighting up the dark alley.

"Okaaay then..."

"Authorized access, Bat Kid A01..." a robotic voice echoed as Cat did as she was told. A group of teens turned to face her. The girls were in the kitchen while the boys were sitting on the couch, looking at static on the screen.

They had just returned from a mission in Gotham, in which they had to track Clayface and defeat him.

They were all still wearing their uniforms and seemed to be tired from their recent mission.

"Team, meet Bat Kid."

Taking one of the hands out of her pockets, she gave them all a small wave, smiling slightly.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur" A dark skinned teen held out his hand. Cat had noticed he had gills, and was quite reluctant in shaking his webbed hand, but his warm, kind smile had pulled her in.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here" she returned the smile.

"Finally, a chick" a girl with tanned skin and blonde, thick hair snorted. She stood broadly and confidently, which Cat quite admired.

"I'm Artemis, Artemis Crock. Welcome to the team." Artemis smiled at her before elbowing a red-haired boy standing next to her.

"Huh? Oh." The boy stopped eating his chocolate bar. "Wally..." he swallowed his sweet down. "West" he finished. "Kid Flash. Looks like you're another one of those 'SECRET IDENTITY' kids aren't you?"

"And that's a bad thing?" She smirked at him.

"I'm M'gann, Miss Martian." The Martian girl had felt quite uneasy as she caught Cat staring at her, or her green skin to be precise. Cat was indeed very fascinated as she has never seen anything like it before, and was surprised that the Martian was able to communicate with her.

"I think your skin is awesome" she smiled, which made M'gann's awkward smile turn into a genuine pleased one.

"Thanks, and this is Conner, Superboy" M'gann motioned to the clone with what seems to be a white wolf playing with a toy.

"Oh, and wolf" M'gann added, chuckling. Conner gave Cat a small, welcoming smile before returning to his pet. She had noticed his similar resemblance to a much-loved superhero, Superman, but decided not to ask any questions as she hoped to find out the answers to her questions later on.

"Wow, I must admit I'm quite overwhelmed" she chuckled nervously, smiling at all the older teenagers before looking down and playing with the edge of her sweater. By now Catherine did not recognize any of the teens. Her heart said that she felt quite comfortable with them and could most likely depend on them, she was considering taking off her sunglasses since they were quite irritating and show her true civilian self, but decided not to and went with her brain, saying that she should not show them her secret identity because she hardly knew them and reminded herself to do research on them.

"She's not whelmed, not whelmed at all" a voice from the couch said. He had been listening to everything from before stealthily, slightly jealous that his mentor had found someone suitable in his opinion for the team.

A young boy around Cat's age turned his head to look at her through his domino mask. The boy examined her closely from a distance, taking in everything. She wore black sunglasses which covered some of her face, grey sweatpants and a black knitted sweater with a white tank top showing underneath. She had small Asian, Vietnamese features. A black beanie covered the long black her on her scalp that finished near her lower back. She had 2 silver earrings in one ear and 1 in the other. Her body was slender with a bit of athletic build and looked quite delicate as she had small hands and shoulders.

"Uh... whelmed?" she turned to Wally, who had sighed the loudest, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Not again..." Wally sighed once more, rolling his eyes. "Instead of using underwhelmed or overwhelmed, just used whelmed" he said tiredly as if he had to explain this many times before.

"Robin." The boy's voice had come from behind her back suddenly, causing her to jump.

_Robin...?_

"Batman's one and only, famous Boy Wonder" he smirked and stood proudly, as if he was proud of the title.

Catherine snorted at his what had seemed to be an attempt of bragging.

"Sorry to pop your bubble Boy Wonder, but you won't be 'the one and only' anymore" Cat smirked as she said it in an in-your-face tone.

The boy gave her a questioning look before glaring at her. "Since when did y-"

"Since 32 minutes ago" Batman cut in before she could say anything. "Go home team" he says to everyone but tells Kaldur to stay. They all begin to walk off, except Robin who was standing there with a confused and jealous frown on his face.

"That means you too Robin" Batman added sternly. Robin blew out a small huff before shuffling off.

He gave Cat instructions to walk through the zeta tube as he finished typing and turned to Kaldur to talk.

Cat arrived at the same phone booth and noticed the familiarity of the street. Her home was just a few blocks down and she started to trudge back to her hateful family who was hopefully, still sleeping. Just as Catherine was getting comfy into her soft, small bed, a quiet knock was heard at her window.

She pushed the large window upwards. "You're back Selina" she smiled softly at her ex-mentor before frowning. "What's up with the mentor changing stuff?"

"Oh, that...'' Selina let out a long tiring sigh and sat herself down onto the wooden windowsill. 'You're growing up kid, getting better by every day. At this rate, you're gonna be better than me by the age of 14."

Cat opened her mouth to speak but Selina quickly continued.

"Br-Batman, is good, great. He'll teach you everything and more. He's better."

"We'll still meet, right?" Cat asked softly.

"Maybe at a jewellery store, or a museum with priceless artefacts" Selina smiled.

"Here's a good-bye present.'' She threw a black uniform with a blue bat logo, a blue utility belt, domino mask, blue holster, a new silver collapsible bo staff and black boots onto her bed.

"See ya around town, Bat Kid" she chuckled before disappearing off into the night summer sky.

Catherine held up the uniform and examined it carefully. It had sleeved that would finish halfway between her shoulder and elbow. Just at the edge of the sleeves, were loose and had one blue stripe going horizontally across it. The rest of the uniform would fit perfectly around her body. She adored the outfit, which suited her perfectly. She held it close to her chest and leaned over the window sill, looking at the dark swinging figure.


End file.
